(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a waffle iron or to any other similar electric baking appliance comprising two baking sub-assemblies pivotable with respect to one another.
(2) Prior Art
A household appliance is known of the type comprising two baking sub-assemblies which are pivotable with respect to one another between an open position and a closed proximate position in which they define a baking chamber.
It eventuates that, when the food to be baked is of the type tending to swell under the action of the heat given off by the baking sub-assemblies, as is the case of waffle dough which can grow in size considerably (with a coefficient of 2 to 3 according to the ingredients utilised), the food tends to overflow from the baking sub-assemblies, which then dirties the household appliance and the work plane on which the latter rests, and produces waffles having unsightly edges. Also, the user tends to reduce the quantity of dough to avoid any overflow, which produces waffles with a face almost without relief.
The problem here is to produce an electrical appliance of the abovementioned type which is simple and can make dough-based foods (of waffle type) without the dough overflowing from the appliance.